Collin the Speedy Boy/Cancelled projects
This list shows the projects of the entire Collin the Speedy Boy franchise that were canned. Cancelled projects *In 2006, Cartoon Saloon had plans to create a CTSB animated series that was to premiere in June 2008 while also working on Skunk Fu!. This would've been the third Collin the Speedy Boy animated series. Due to difficulties, lack of story ideas and time loss, the project was sadly canned. The 5-minute reel was released on YouTube on December 2007. The third Collin the Speedy Boy cartoon then became what we know and love as The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. *GoodTimes Entertainment, in 2002, had plans for a completely-CGI Collin the Speedy Boy direct-to-video movie, and was to be the only movie to have Warner Bros' involvment. For an unknown reason, it was cancelled. The 5-minute reel of the movie was discovered on 2006. 18 years later, Warner Animation Group created the theatrical film that is computer-animated. *In 2000s, when the Modern designs were introduced, Warner Bros. and Silver Pictures planned an animated Collin the Speedy Boy movie that was to be released in 2003. That would've been Silver Pictures' first animated movie and the first CTSB movie. However, the film was ultimately canned when 2001's Osmosis Jones ultimately bombed worldwide. Despite the cancellation, screenshots for the film were discovered at 2012 while the abandoned trailer was finally discovered on 2015 and the film's supposed plot was used for the 2020 film. *On 2004, Collin the Speedy Boy almost had a adults-only series titled Collin: Adult Party Cartoon and was to air on Comedy Central (after Adult Swim rejected the idea), but fans got outraged and demanded the series to be canned. Thankfully, the series got cancelled and the franchise remained family-friendly since then. Warner Bros. also stated that if they were to make a TV-14 rated CTSB series, they would make it darker and edgier and make it less comedic and more dramatic to please fans. *In 2007, Imagi Studios had plans for a Collin the Speedy Boy computer-animated movie. *Warner Bros. had considered a sequel to Collin: Looney and Tuney titled Collin: Looney and '''Two'ney'', and was to be released on 2004, but it was cancelled due to Amblin Television ending its animation partnership briefly. *In 2014, Warner Bros. planned a darker and edgier CTSB movie that was to be released on 2017, but was cancelled and was reworked as a TV series named The Speedy Boy. *In 1997, Orion Interactive (with WB's license) was to create a educational CTSB game featuring Collin teaching young kids about math, science, english and reading and other subjects taught in school, but was cancelled afterwards because Warner Bros. didn't feel that it will appeal young CTSB fans. However, the following year, Humongous Entertainment signed a deal with WB to create educational games featuring Warner Bros. characters. *In 2016, Warner Bros. had plans to make a spin-off about Bryte, but decided to scratch it. *In early 2000s, Warner Bros. had plans to made a darker and edgier live action series that was to air on TNT. That was scrapped for unknown reasons, but The Speedy Boy with a similar concept was produced, and was supposed to air on The CW on August 2018, but was moved to Hulu with a 2019 date, revealing to be March 22, 2019. *In 2001, Eurocom and Warner Bros. planned a sequel to Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem that was to be titled Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Zane's Revenge and was to feature Zane the Face Paint as the main antagonist. That was to be released in 2002. However, despite the game being finished, it was cancelled for a unknown reason. Traveller's Tales previously expressed interest in finishing the sequel, but became scrapped due to TBD. *There was originally going to be a TV show called Collin the Speedy Boy: Speed-Fueled Adventures, which was a reboot to the whole CTSB franchise and it would be a lot more different. Due to the negative reception of CTSB fans, it was scrapped. *Before The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy season plans were extended, WB Animation had plans for a fourth CTSB animated series titled Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed. However, as the season expanded, it was cancelled and was reworked as the two seasons... well, half of the episodes. *Warner Bros. and Infogrames planned to do a Collin's Game Gear Journey for the Game Boy Advance, being titled Collin the Speedy Boy Advanced. Category:Cancelled Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Scrapped projects